


Because it is Just-Us

by The_Degu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (get it?), Drabbles, Justice Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Team as Family, no to little shipping, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Degu/pseuds/The_Degu
Summary: A bunch of one-shots and drabbles about the justice siblings. generally feel good and mostly in the cannon timeline, but there might be some AUs later on. Just some things that I find fun and wanted to write for some time now.Individual warrings and tags posted before each chapter





	Because it is Just-Us

Fareeha sat at one of the many dining tables in the cafeteria. She wasn’t all that hungry, so, she sat watching the ebb and flow of the Overwatch agents through the large room.  Her mother sat next to her at the round table. Too busy figuring out paperwork to entertain Fareeha. They already had their time to catch up for last week on the way over to the base and Ana was currently swamped with work; something to do with a large operation going sidewise the previous week.

Fareeha brightened when she saw Gabe enter the cafeteria, maybe he would be willing to talk to her. But just as Fareeha started to stand, she stopped. Gabe was already talking to someone, and he had his work face on rather than his fun face. Fareeha couldn’t hear what he was saying from this far away, but by the looks of it, he was laying into the soldier he was correcting. After a few minutes of scolding Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose and almost picked the guy up out of his chair and lead him to the lunch line. The guy he leads was less of a guy and more of a kid, scrawny, all limbs and little else.  and on top of everything else he wore a cowboy hat; which Fareeha thought a little more than strange.

A few minutes later Gabe left the line with a tray, followed by the kid who was also careering a fully loaded tray. The kid made a move to start walking away, but Gabe reached out and grabbed his shoulder before he could make a break for it. Gabe scanned the room for a moment and Fareeha raised her hand to welcome him over. She caught his eye and he gave a small wave back before heading in her direction.

Fareeha turned to warn her mom about Reyes’s approach but her mother was already on high alert. Her eyes darting from Reyes to the kid and back to Reyes, the two having a silent conversation. When Gabe finally made his way to the table he spoke before anyone else could.

“kid hasn’t been eating,” he says while gesturing to said ‘kid’ before adding exasperated “again”

“Jesse,” Ana says with a strict but warm tone “how many times does Reyes have to tell you that you are allowed to eat”

Gabriel sits down across from Ana, forcing Jesse to sit directly across from Fareeha. The two ‘adults’ quickly break from their scolding and turn to business. Talking about missions and statistics that Fareeha quickly tunes out. She watches Jesse, who refuses to make eye contact with her, instead, he pretends to find is mashed potatoes very interesting. Fareeha rolls her eyes and tries to get Jesse attention. First, she just continues to stare at him hoping that her gaze will be enough for him to break, but it isn’t. Time to pull out the big guns.

Step one: annoyance. She knows that Gabe and mom won’t even hear her, they're so used to her doing things like this, but maybe this Jesse won’t have the nerve. She takes her spoon and starts tapping it on the table at inconsistent beats. The metal table and spoon making a sharp ‘tink, tink… tink, tink tink” as she hits it. This time she does not look at Jesse instead she goes back to watching the room but keeping the corner of her eye on the newbie.

It doesn’t work as well as she wanted it to, but it is working. Fareeha can see Jesse’s hands clench on his utensils each time she taps the table.

Step two: more annoyance. The simplest and one of the most effective ways of annoying people is just moving one’s legs. The benches are all attached to the table, so in a way they are all attached to each other, so if one bench moves they all move. So Fareeha swings her legs with reckless abandon, she can feel her seat jump and wiggle with each kick

Step three: even more annoyance. This step is easy, just go back to tactic one, and confirm that one is doing all of these annoying things just to specifically annoy another. Fareeha looks back to Jesse and continues to make the multifaceted assault on the senses.

“will ya stop that!” Jesse half yells while standing up dramatically. All three other people at the table eyes jump to Jesse, then Gabe and Ana look to Fareeha who just shrugs innocently.

“McCree, what was that about?” Gabe demands

“that girl is try’en to drive me crazy!” Jesse says while gesturing to Fareeha. Ana and Gabe look back to her and she just gives a smile and shrugs again, not an admittance to guilt but not denying it either. When the adults look back to Jesse to continue their questioning Fareeha sees a golden opportunity for step four: sealing the deal. One simple action and someone like Jesse has to crack.

When all eyes are off of her but Jesse’s Fareeha sticks out her tongue, and boy does he crack. He makes it halfway across the table before Gabe half tackles him half lifts him off of the table. Ana makes a move to get between the two as well, she thankfully does not have to go through with the whole motion of pushing Fareeha to the ground and taking the hit herself but the hand on her shoulder makes it obvious what she was planning on doing.

Fareeha doesn’t flinch, instead, she bursts out into a belly laugh. Now it was her turn for everyone’s eye to fall on her, but she didn’t care, this was better then she could have asked for. She is still giggling as Ana leads her out of the room and Gabe hauls Jesse out by his shirt color.

 Ana and Fareeha end up in a quiet hallway, and Ana kneels down and grabs Fareeha’s shoulders getting her daughter’s full attention.

“why did you do that,” Ana says with true alarm in her voice “he could have really hurt you!”

“no, he wouldn’t of,” Fareeha says “and I was bored, he looked like he was bored too”

* * *

 

A scolding later Fareeha finds herself wandering the hallways of the base not really headed anywhere in particular. She finds herself in one of the common areas and finds something to do there. Jesse is sitting on one of the couches in the corner he is wearing a hoodie with the hood drawn over his head, not the hat he was wearing earlier. She can tell he saw her but she doesn’t care. She walks straight over to the couch he was sitting at and sits on the other end setting her feet up on the nearby coffee table.

“You're a brat you know that?” Jesse says through clenched teeth “Reyes kicked my ass for what you did”

“pa-lease,” Fareeha says sarcastically “you're here now, so the worse he did was make you wash some toilets for the next few days”

“try next few weeks” Jesse mutters

“rough” Fareeha says now feeling somewhat guilty (but not all that much)

“your mom looked pretty pissed when she left,” Jesse says after some time.

“yea,” Fareeha says shrugging “no electronics for three days.”

“rough” Jesse says, “but that’s hard to control though, at least from what I can remember”

“not when there is an all-knowing AI controlling everything” Fareeha whines “and that AI is obedient to your mom”

“double rough” Jesse confirms.

A moment of quiet passes between the two but it isn’t uncomfortable. But Fareeha’s guilt does build for some time before she breaks and says “Jesse, that is your name, right? Jesse”

“uh, yea” Jesse says and looks over to her censing her apprehension. Now for the first time, she makes eye contact with him, her guild almost becoming unbearable. She feels her chest tighten and she fights off the feeling to break down completely.

“I-I'm sorry I got you in trouble,” she says. Rubbing at her eyes trying to push the tears away before they came out

“shit kid” Jesse says visibly uncomfortable, he scratches the back of his neck “I mean its okay, I get it. I was your age once, drove my older brother crazy then too.”

“don’t call me kid,” Fareeha says ready to change the subject “you're like only a year older then I am”

“I'm seventeen,” Jesse says in mock offense “and what should I call you otherwise”

“you can call me Fareeha,” Fareeha says “Fareeha Amari”

“that’s a mouthful,” Jesse says “how ‘bout Free’ instead”

Fareeha furrows her eyebrows for a moment, she hasn’t been called anything besides her full name before (except Mausebär by Reinhardt but that’s different). She looks to Jesse and gives a firm nod confirming that she’s okay with the name.

“so, what are you doing here all by yourself?” Fareeha asks

“don’t have anything better to do.” Jesse sighs “or better yet, nothing _to_ do”

“you go do stuff with the other agents.” Fareeha half asks half states

“not really.” Jesse says, “have you seen me with anyone want to be around me?”

Jesse gestures to the rooms other occupants, three other Overwatch agents, who are making quick suspicious glances at the two.  Fareeha had not noticed it before now, but it was true.  even in the cafeteria when she thought back Jesse was sitting alone before Gabe drug him over to Ana and herself. People watched, not just because it was one of their leaders walking though, she’s seen that plenty of times before, but the people around looked at Jesse with disdain as he walked by.

“well you have a hollo screen in your room, don’t you?” Fareeha tries to make him feel better by making him think of something he has over her, but Jesse just shakes his head.

“what about tablet”

“not trusted with one after I broke the first one” Jesse shrugs

“music device?”

“too expensive”

“books?”

“look kid- Free’” Jesse sighs “I don’t have shit. Have never had anything that cost more than fifteen bucks. The only things I kept from before are my hat and gun, and my gun is locked away with Reyes’s personal stash somewhere”

Fareeha frowns then stands after a minute of quiet. She grabs at Jesse’s hand and he flinches away. She just rolls her eyes and says “come on I'm you're just gonna get some stuff”

Jesse thinks for a moment then decides what’s the worst that can happen. He lets Fareeha take his hand and start leading him through the mazes of corridors and hallways. She leads him to an elevator he’s never seen and into it. The elevator doesn’t have as many buttons as he would have thought it would have for where they were in the building, and Fareeha doesn’t press any of them. Instead, she speaks “Athena, can you take us up?”

“why yes miss Amari” Athena’s voice fills the air of the elevator “I do sense there is another passenger on the elevator are you aware of this?”

“yes, Athena,” Fareeha says with a cheer “it’s a friend!”

Athena doesn’t say anything else, but the doors do close, and Jesse can feel the movement of the elevator. They're going up, and up, and up, Jesse how high are they going?

Just as Jesse feels like he needs to ask the doors finally opens, to a living room. There is a full kitchen off to the side, and a huge holoscreen that covers one of the walls. The furniture is all beautiful, with a huge white leather couch, and matching easy chair. There are relics from Egypt and religious items that he doesn’t recognize. But he finds himself drawn to the huge floor to ceiling windows on the far side of the room. The ground is just a distant blur, and looking out he feels some major vertigo from being up so high.

“are we on the top floor?” Jesse asks not trying to let the small amount of fear rise in his voice.

“yea,” Fareeha says nonchalantly “this used to be Jack's place, but when mom had me he gave it to her. Figured we needed more space than him”

 “jack, as in” Jesse swallows “Morrison?”

“yep that’s him,” Fareeha says “now come on, here’s my room”

Jesse follows, still star struck from the whole experence, to Fareeha’s room. The room wasn’t what Jesse was expecting (he didn’t know what he was expecting but not this) it was spotless. Nothing on the floor, bed perfectly made shelves of books organized. The walls were barren and plane except for the occasional scratch or ding, but even then those were few and far between. It didn’t look like the room of a tween-ager it looked like the room of an adult with a fascination for YA novels. Really the books were the only thing that made the room look more than a high-end hotel room. There were three bookshelves, one was filled with history books and biographies. The next was filled with science books mostly about aviation (both natural and man-made). Then the last floor to ceiling shelf was filled with fiction novels, if Jesse had spent the time looking at it he would have found that the lower to the floor the books were the younger the demographic the readers should have been (the bottom shelve holding mostly picture books).

“Here are some of my favorites,” Fareeha says and points to the middle of the novel section “you can take as many as you want, as long as you give them back”

Jesse doesn’t know what to say, what did he do to disserve this? All he did was try to attack the poor girl and now she’s sharing her stuff with him. He pushes aside these feelings because he is really bored during his free time and some old paper bound books might just do the trick.

“most of these are mom’s” Fareeha says “most people don’t do paper books anymore, but you can’t find some of these on databases, so I like that part. Some of the  others jack and Gabe gave to me as presents, so yea…”

He reaches for one of the books, by the look of it there are a ton in this series, like a lot. But Jesse only gets a glance of the cat-covered cover before Fareeha snitches it away.

“these books are dumb,” she says but, by it the way she flips through the pages with a small smile it's obvious is docent believe her statement fully “you’ll like this series better”

She grabs five books off of her shelve and hands it to him “their kind of dated but the story is good”

He takes the books and looks at the cover of the one on the top. It mostly blue-green with a cityscape in the distance, and a boy in the foreground in knee-deep water wearing an orange t-shirt and holding a sword.

Jesse was going to ask about it but Fareeha had moved away and was obviously looking for something else in the room. When she does finally find is she lets out a victorious noise and holds the small item up into the air. She places it on top of the books and Jesse is speechless.

“I got the new model a few weeks ago,” Fareeha says “I don’t know if you’ll like my taste in music but if you don’t you can use the public computers to download something you do like.”

The small music player sat on top of the small pile of gifts along with a pair of headphones.  Jesse didn’t know what to say, no one had ever been this nice to him before, all he was able to get out was a slightly choked up ‘thanks’.

Fareeha looked like she was going to say something before an alarm went off on her watch.

“shoot!”  She says, “mom is gonna be done with her meeting soon”

“what’s to worry about that?”  Jesse asks, “she knows I'm here right?”

Salience

“right?” Jesse asks with a little more desperation.

Without another word, the two start heading towards the elevator. Deep in their minds, they both knew it would be fine with Ana but there was no logic in this situation, so they both make a break for the elevator. When the door opens and they are nearly climbing over each other to get into the small room they both are completely panicked. Fareeha pounds the button for one of the lower floors and they wait. And wait and wait. After a moment, it stars as a single chuckle from Fareeha then Jesse repeats the small voicing then Fareeha starts giggling more and Jesse lets out a full laugh, and before they both know it,  the two of them are full on belly-laughing for no apparent reason.

They only stop when the doors to elevator open fully and they make their way out of it.

“do you know how to get to your room from here?” Fareeha asks.

“well,” Jesse starts “uh you take a… right?”

Fareeha giggles slightly “here I’ll bring you back to the common area, you can find your way back to your room from there.”

Jesse nods and takes Fareeha’s hand just as she offers it. They don’t talk as they make their way back through the labyrinth but both smile as they walk. Jesse is just glad that someone is finally treating him like a person. Fareeha is happy that she has made a friend that is happy just to be her friend, not her mom’s friend or the people her dad makes her spend time with; someone she has chosen to make friends with and no one else had a say in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’ve been wanting to write this for a while now, there are just not enough Justus siblings fics out there. I can relate to his duo in one major way, I have an older sister and were six years apart. While our parents are cool (forgoing some personal things) we know we have each other’s back no matter what, and I just wanted to bring that kind of love to the forefront.  
> I have two or three other works that I might do in this same vein (two in the cannon timeline and one from my AU) so I don’t have a ton to on the back burner for this work. Feel free to make requests for this set of Justus siblings works, I’d love to see them!


End file.
